TMNT U
by SolidBabe
Summary: Mona Lisa, a young orphaned mutant lizard is about to start her new life in collage. Hopefully she will find what she never knew she needed and make friends, some enemies, and maybe a new family along the way. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first Mona LisaXRaph fic. And I personally am looking forward to see how it turns out. I hope you guys like it, I'm kind of new to this pairing so if you want helpful criticism is appreciated.**

**Note: If you don't know who Mona Lisa is then you can get to know her in the 1987 episode on Youtube. It's called 'Raphael Meets His Match', I hope you like her as much as I do ;-)**

**Another Note: This story was inspired from a comic strip I saw on deviant art, it just was suddenly born out of nowhere! It's a different dimension and the world is ok with weirdo's roaming around, which means the Turtles and anything else like them doesn't have to hide in the sewers. They can be normal average teens, I'm just letting you all know just in case you get confused when someone doesn't scream when they see them ;-)**

**This Fic will be from Mona Lisa's point of view, mostly.**

**Now let the show... er, story, BEGIN!**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

She was called to the principals office...

Why was she called there? She hadn't done anything wrong... had she? No, she was pretty sure she hadn't. So why then was Principal Morter calling her to his office? She gulped slowly as she pushed her dark brown hair back. Her soft brown eyes flashed nervously as she stepped into the quiet office where a fossil of a secretary was typing away at her computer.

She didn't even look up, all she did was point a red nail polished nail towards the inner office door and resumed her typing.

The Poor green skinned girl began to panic inside now even more. It was the first day of the last year of High school, she had a perfect record of attendance and behavior. What could have ruined it now?

Slowly she entered the office with a gulp. Behind the desk she saw an elderly man shifting through paper on his desk top. When she enterd he smiled up and motioned for her to sit.

She did.

Nearly choking on the silence.

The elderly man leaned forward and stretched his hand out, "Congratulations young lady. You have been accepted."

The poor mutant girl was even more confused and horrified now as she shakily took the gentleman hand and shook it feebly, "A-accepted for what sir?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "You my dear, have been accepted to the highest collage institute for your ingenious grades. If I had known we had such a brilliant mind from before I would have let you go sooner."

She was still confused.

He laughed again, "My dear Mona Lisa, this document is your High school diploma. You have graduated early with the highest academic performance in the entire state. And I am pleased to say you can start right away."

Suddenly the Mutant girls face light up in understanding, "You mean... I passed my collage application jump test!"

"With flying colors."

Ten minutes later there was a streak of green and white in the hall and a shriek of pure excitement in the middle of the street followed by a curse and car horns...

* * *

"I know isn't it amazing!" The young mutant Lizard girl was jumping all over her room packing what she thought she'd need for her university, while jabbering on the phone.

She let out a giggle, "Oh Mando, your so lame. I'll be fine. Yes I know I'm only sixteen but that doesn't mean I can't handle myself."

She listened intently for a moment as she folded some shirts into her bag.

"I'll be fine." Another giggle, "Ok sure, promise to call everyday. Thanks, See ya soon." with that she clicked off and smiled at her now empty room.

Mona Lisa Crista was a young orphaned female lizard. She was a mutant from birth and lost her parents to... unpleasant circumstances. She had been handling herself well for the past eleven years with the help of some friendly neighbors, but now was her dream come true. She had been waiting so long to be accepted to this collage and now she was finally going to start her own life.

Slowly she locked the room door behind her and gave the key to the apartment tenant. With a powerful hop she landed next to a small, beat up looking yellow buggy. Ten minutes later she was zooming down the road and turning the corner down to her new future, and hopefully, to the start of her new life.

* * *

**Short I know, but this it more of a preview. The story just needed a kick forward so we won't get lost along the way. Hopefully I'll be able to update often. Let me know what you think. If this idea is any good to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hears the real first chapter. It's still short but I think it starts us off nicely. Let me know if I should continue with this idea!**

* * *

She looked to the right. That didn't look right...

"Ugh, were the heck am I?" She growled to herself. She had been on the road for eight hours already and she couldn't find anything.

"That's what I get for asking directions from an old lady." She muttered under her breath as a car blasted it's horn behind her, telling her to move it.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, can't a girl look for the right street around this town." She glared at the red car that was trying to shove it's way ahead of her. Her car was old and out of shape, she was almost afraid it wouldn't make the trip. Then what would she do?

Suddenly her car started to shake and put-put to a slow and irritating stop. Mona growled and steered it to a corner before some truck driver ran her over.

"Great, just my luck." She glared at the gas gauge, empty. Right... of course, it was just the most perfect way to start her trip. She groaned as she realized the nearest gas station was probably two miles down. With a determine huff she headed down. The next instant a horn blared behind her making her jump around, her tail swishing back and forth in fear.

"Hey, ya need some help young lady." An old man poked his head out of his beat up pick up truck.

She nodded slowly, not sure if she should accept help from this stranger.

He smiled politely and got out of his truck, after a quick look he nodded and went back to his truck, the next minute he had filled her tank up and re-oiled the engine for her. Mona was so grateful she offered to pay for his help. But the old man refused.

"Consider it my good deed for the day. 'sides, you look like your about to start your own life anyway. No sense in me robbin' ya." He tipped his hat politely and drove off leavening the young lizard with a smile on her green face.

That was a lucky break.

Maybe the start of her new life wouldn't be jinxed after all...

Now, to find the right street.

* * *

"Finally." She let out a yawn, it was twelve in the afternoon... the next day! through strenuous work she had finally managed to get the right directions to the university and here she was... thank god.

She dragged herself out of her car, snatched her bag from the trunk and trudged up to the college doors with a sigh of relief.

"Hello can I help you Miss." A nicely dressed, powdered up young women asked Mona's as she stepped inside tiredly.

Mona nodded, trying to stifle a yawn, "Yes, I..." She took a deep breath, "I'm here from Strawberry crest High, my name is Mona Lisa, are you the schedule director?" She asked as clearly as she could. Her back ached from the stiff car seat she had been sitting in for hours.

The young woman laughed, "Yes, Mona Lisa...hum, let me see- aha! Yes you're the new genius, I'm told, Here's your class schedule for your freshman year of College and your dorm key. And welcome to TMNT University. We look forward to having you." After a quick sweep of her hand to point the lizard girl in the right direction, the woman disappeared. Leaving Mona to suddenly feel the excitement of her new beginning.

She took a deep breath to calm her excitement that was pushing the tired right out of her system. With shaky green hands she unlocked the door to her dorm, room 417. She suddenly wondered if she was going to have a room-mate.

Slowly the door opened. She flicked on the light and let out a hysterical laugh.

It was perfect!

The room was much bigger then her apartment. There was one queen sized bed in the right corner which meant it was going to be just her! She took in the dark stained hard wood floor, the plush shaggy white carpet. The soft green and lavender walls, but best of all, the miniature swimming pool sized bath tub. Her bathroom was a round room attached to her bedroom, it smelt of lemon and vanilla, her favorite.

She looked around eagerly, the closet had more room then she could fill, the mahogany desk shone, in the left corner of her room just waiting for her books and papers. Everything was perfect... she never thought she'd ever step foot in such a high-class room.

Without even bothering to change she flopped on her soft bed and inhaled the warm vanilla scent from them.

She knew she should probably shower but...

Ten seconds later the room was silent except for an occasional soft snore from the bed.

* * *

The sun shone on Mona's eyes waking her from her comfortable sleep. She yawned and stretched the stiffness out of her limbs. Suddenly she was wide awake... this wasn't her small apartment this was... a dream... only it wasn't a dream. She stepped off the bed and onto the soft carpet. This was so real...

She took in a deep breath. She suddenly felt like squealing with delight. Her future suddenly looked endless, This was the most beautiful way to begin the first day of collage. She ran to her bathroom showered, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and threw on a white button up blouse with a nice navy blue skirt. She pulled on her socks and slipped into a pair of black flats. There, perfect. With a quick twist she fixed her hair up into a bun, letting some brown strands fall around her face.

With another deep breath, and personal party, she opened her room door and stepped out.

She couldn't wait until classes started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really didn't expect to get four in only one chapter, that's awesome! Here's another one! Hope ya like.**

* * *

She looked around wondering just where was she.

_Hmmm, I wonder what the other students will be like. _She thought to herself slowly walking down the immense hallway, dodging hurrying students as they ran across campus.

She watched with big brown eyes as everything seemed to move with lively speed. Mona was actually shocked at how big this schools ground were. Classes seemed to be so far apart and everybody seemed in such a hurry to reach them, with a small gulp, she hoped that wouldn't be her soon.

Being late for class was out of the question for her especially on her first day.

Now... if only she could find her first class...

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" She burst into the spacious room, her hair all tumbled, her light green face flushed. She gulped as she noticed all the students, and the professor stare at her as if she was an alien.

"Oh, um... sorry." She apologized quietly.

The professor looked down at his desk quickly before glancing back at her, "Oh yes... Ms. Mona Lisa is it?" He raised a questioning eye brow at her.

Mona nodded self-consciously, noticing all the eyes on her. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet.

"Well then, take a seat please. I was just opening our class with a delightful poem by Edgar Allen Poe. By the way, I'm Professor Max." He nodded with a half-smile in her direction as she slowly took a seat on the side.

"Um, nice to meet you." She smiled a little too, feeling eyes burning down her back. She didn't really want to acknowledge who it was at the moment. so she pulled out her text-book and ignored everyone except the professor.

_Well this was a great way to start my first day at university._

* * *

The bell rang and students came pouring out, in cohort babbling and sounds followed. Everyone was talking to someone. Laughing with someone, planning their weekend with someone. Everybody... except Mona Lisa.

The day that she had hoped would be filled with excitement and opportunity was filled with disappointment and embarrassment.

After being late for her first class she tripped in the hall, broke her binder. Spilled lunch all over her new skirt, hit her head on a door and yelped so loud nearly the whole college noticed. That was a disaster. The way you behaved on the first day of any grade was always your evaluation day. People watched and evaluated you for everything you've done or said. And so far she was pretty sure she had been evaluated as a clumsy, clunky, dork, with eye hand coördination problems.

Great.

Mona let out an exasperated sigh before turning down the side-walk, heading towards the dorm building. She really wished she'd presented herself better. It didn't make any sense, usually she aced first days... but today... it was like something was trying to jinx her way to her future.

BAM!

The young lizard girl let out a squeak as a hard object came in contact with her gut, right before the hard ground came in contact with her butt. She opened her eyes, and saw a basket ball rolling towards her. _Well that was peachy, someone just tried to knock me out with a ball._

She let out a small irritated groan before picking up the offending ball. She heard footsteps hurry behind her before she turned around to see.

"Hey, sorry about that, my bro got carried away, and missed the basket. You ok?" It was a strange voice, kind of deep, sort of like a surfer dude.

She turned to looked at the speaker, brushing a strand of tousled brown hair away from her face. It was a pine green turtle, kind of short but really well built, surprisingly, he looked pretty young. He had on a bright orange jersey that looked huge on him.

_Probably because of his shell,_ she mused to herself. He had adorable green freckles and baby blue eyes that pretty much made up for the ball in her gut.

She smiled, "It's ok, here's you ball back Mr..."

"Mikey... Actually it's Michelangelo, but I like Mikey. You?" He smiled back taking the ball from her webbed fingers.

"Mona Lisa." She stated simple.

For some reason the turtles face brightened, and a huge grin that she couldn't decipher spread across his face, making her feel a little uneasy.

" ." He let out a strange laugh, "That is just too funny!"

Before she could ask him why, or if she could leave now he stepped forwards and grabbed her hand. Mona squeaked as he suddenly yanked her towards the basketball court. Before she knew it she was standing in front of four other males. Three turtles like the first one, only in different shades of green and a normal human guy... if that's what one could call him, the way he was dressed.

"guys! Guys! You won't believe what I found!" The orange, er, the Mikey turtle shouted his weird accent even more noticeable, "A renaissance named mutant! And it's not one of us!" He was jumping around now all excited as the others looked at him confused.

Mona looked terrified, _what the heck?_

Suddenly there was a quick movement from a darker turtle in red and a heavy smack was sounded off against the first turtles head, followed by a loud 'OW'.

"What the shell Mikey, ya can't just go and snatch up any random chic, bonehead." He had a gruff voice with a New Yorker accent. Weird, were these guys related with different accents or something?

But Mikey wasn't listening, he recovered from the blow and grinned like a maniac, "Guys her name is-"

"OK! This is weird, I'm sorry but who are you people, er mutants, I mean guys?" Mona had enough, she yanked her hand away from Mikey turtle and backed away slowly, now becoming suspicious.

A light green Turtle in blue stepped up now, "Please excuse my younger brother, he gets excited a lot and forgets to think. My name is Leonardo, this is my brother Donatello, Raphael, and you've met Mikey. And this is our human friend Casey Jones."

An olive-green turtle in purple smiled at her as the light green turtle said his name, the dark green turtle nodded, and Mikey waved like a goofball.

The light turtle's voice calmed Mona down a little so she was able to smile, "Sorry there, I just got a little freaked out. Nice to meet you all. Do you all go to TMNT U?" She asked recollecting herself finally. Maybe these guys hadn't evaluated her yet as a dork.

They all looked at each other than grinned at her.

"What?" Mona was confused again. Were these guys weirdo's too?

"Um, our father owns the University."

"Oh... oops."

* * *

**Ok that's it for this one, the guys have officialy made an appearance, true Donny hasn't said anything yet, but don't worry he will. Plus I think I liked the way a put Mikey in this, don't you totally see him doing that! He is such a goofball ;-)**

**Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n) Sorry it took a while guys, I've been swamped with people lately. Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope you like it and don't worry fun stuff will start happening soon!**

* * *

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean..." Mona trailed off as she watched their amused faces.

"It's ok, we get that a lot. Don't worry, you don't have to respect us any more then you respect anyone else." The blue clad turtle smiled.

Mona nodded, "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Mona Lisa..." There go those faces again... what was with these guys... what did they find so funny about her name? Was Mona Lisa really that strange? She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

_I mean it's only a name. Sure its a name from a famous painting that was painted by Leonardo Da Vin... Oh, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo..._ She felt really stupid right now, _How did I not see that?_ She mentally slapped herself before letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"I get it now."

They all looked at each other and laughed Mona Lisa joined them.

Suddenly she didn't feel weird around them anymore. She felt comfortable, and strangely, like she had known them for a lot longer then ten minutes. Maybe this was cool after all.

"Hey, that's cool. We haven't really met anybody with your name before." The olive green turtle smiled at her.

Mikey snapped up, "Yah, you could totally be part of our group, I mean look at you! Your green, a mutant reptile AND have a name from the renaissance. Perfect or what!" He waved his arms around her happily.

She couldn't help but giggle, _that was cute._

"Sure, Why not." She shrugged the remaining uneasiness off and decided it would be nice to get to know these guys.

"Great! Come on we were just going for some pop, wanna come!" Mikey grabbed her hand and started off down the field before she could answer.

"Um... ok." Not like he was giving her any chance to refuse.

"Come on guys! Let's go already."

Mona watched the others shrug, and follow without question. _Guess nobody can refuse this little fellow._ Mona smiled. He was kind of cute after all.

* * *

"Ok, so what do you like?" Mikey asked her his big blue eyes shining with excitement.

Mona put a finger on her chin thoughtfully, Um, I like... vanilla chocolate chip."

Two seconds and Mikey disappeared into the shop. His brothers shook their heads and followed him in.

"Better make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Leonardo said rushing into the store after his friends.

Mona smiled, they were all kind of cute. Maybe this first day wasn't so bad after all.

She sat back into the bench and looked up at the greying sky. A storm was coming, she could feel it. She watched idly as cars sped by, people shuffled past, some calling for a taxi. All seemed to be going somewhere. This city never stopped.

She wondered, really, when was the last time anybody around here ever really stopped and was thankful to just be alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden chill up her spine. She turned, her brown eyes met a set of ocean blue. A girl with curly orangish hair was staring at her. Just literally staring. She had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her eyes wide.

Mona was a little weirded out but she decided no to be rude. She waved a green hand politely, "Hi can I-"

Suddenly the girl gasped loudly, slapped her hand over her mouth and ripped across the busy street.

"Ok then?" Mona looked after her confused, _what was that all about? _

She decided to shrug it off as nothing. After all, this was New York.

"I got it!" Mikey came out with a huge grin plastered on his green face, "Here you go Mona Lisa! My treat." He bowed ceremoniously and handed her a chocolate coated cone with vanilla chocolate chip ice cream, and a cherry on top.

Mona giggled slightly, "Gee, thanks Michelangelo, that's sweet of you." She licked the small drip that was trailing down the side.

The young turtle beamed as his brothers and friend came out with their treats.

"Sorry it took so long," Leo smiled politely, "Mikey likes to take his time when it comes to ice cream."

"Yah, to bad he don't use that brain power for something important." the Raphael turtle snapped as he playfully shoved his brother.

Mona giggled out loud again, "You know, you guys are kind of cute."

That earned her a huge smile from Mikey, and a shifted eyes from everyone else.

"Thanks, but I already knew I was." Mikey nudged his brothers.

Everyone started to laugh.

Suddenly Casey looked at his phone, "Oh shoot... I completely forgot. She's gonna kill me!" He shook his head in despair before turning to everyone else.

"Sorry guys, gotta go, study date with April. Shoot, this is the third time this week. She's gonna go rabid on me."

Mona held back a chuckle, "Who's April?"

"April is another friend of ours, she's a super genius that's stuck tutoring this bone head for his English class." Donatello explained sending a pitying look towards the dejected New York boy, "She is also extremely touchy about late students. You'd better go Case."

"Yah!" Mikey laughed, "And while you go, try to make up a believable excuse this time!"

"Yah, that last one about the aliens and moose on roller blades didn't exactly cut it." Raphael yelled after him.

Casey shook his head, while heading down the sidewalk," Right, sure, by the way, I'd like daisies as part of my funeral bouquet." He called after seriously.

Mona stared after him until he rounded a corner and disappeared, "He's not serious is he?" She asked Leo.

The blue clad turtle shook his head with some amusement, "Oh you'd be surprised. Now don't get us wrong, Aprils a great girl..."

"But when it comes to Casey Jones.." Don added looking at Raphael.

"She's extremely picky about his bad habits." Raph finished.

"But don't worry, she'll love you... once she meets you anyway." Mikey chimed in.

Mona shrugged, _well nobody said these guys wouldn't be weird. She_ thought to herself and smiled. Suddenly she became aware of the time too.

"Oh my Gosh! I completely forgot, I have to go, sorry guys." She grabbed her bag and headed down the street, "Thanks for the ice cream, and it was really nice to meet all of you. Maybe we can hang again sometime." She said waving.

"Yah! Totally." Mikey called after waving back at her.

The turtles watched until she crossed the street safly.

Michelangelo turned to his brothers with a grin, "She's nice. I like her."

Raph snapped the back of his head, "Bonehead."

They all shrugged and headed down the road to their own home.

The sun was just setting on another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Ok here is another chapter, it's not really to big but it gets the characters more comfortable with each other. You know to smooth things out.**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

"Ok report. Check. Pencils, paper, notebook, pack. Check, check, and check." Mona Lisa buzzed around her room collecting everything she needed for her busy day today. She was now somewhat settled in her comfortable room. After nearly two weeks of collage, she finally got into the swing of things.

Nobody thought her a dork anymore. Actually she came off as extremely professional when it came to classes, and fun to hang out with outside of classes. She had a style of carrying herself that was all her own. Throw in an occasional snip of spice, sass, and rounded manners and you got her.

"Ok, all set." _Now to get through another day_. She smiled to herself before slipping a pink head band over her bangs and heading out the door.

"Hey Mona Lisa, how's it!"

"Hi Mona, nice outfit!"

"Good morning Ms. Lisa, lovely to see you."

"Sup Mona, see ya on the court, kay!"

Calls and greetings sounded all around her as she walked. She had actualy gained some extra, good, attention, and now at least half the campus knew her or knew of her. She felt great.

"Good morning everybody!" She answered politely.

"Hey, hey, Mona!" Mikey bonded up to catch her, "Wuz up!"

Mona smiled, "Hey Mikey, you late for class again?" She teased.

"Naw, I still got," He pretended to look at his none existent watch, "Ten minutes."

This got a laugh out of her. In the short time she'd known the turtles, she'd grow fond of them, and they of her. Sure they didn't hang out much but that didn't mean they didn't see each other a lot in between classes. She found Mikey extremely happy, a little blank when it came to everyday thinking, but he was fun and obsessed with super hero comics, and pizza.

Leonardo was a different case, the complete opposite of his brother. Polite, calm, and level headed. He had common sense rare in male's his age, and a way of talking that was enjoyable. He also liked anything to do with Japan.

Donatello, well, she had hit it off extremely well with him. Especially since she discovered he was in her Physics class. Donnie was smart, gentle, intellectual and had an occasional smart aleck moment when it came to Mikey's constant questioning of nonsense. He loved any kind of tech, and was constantly tinkering, or talking about future inventions or present projects.

Raphael was completely different then all of them. Actually she had to say, out of all his brothers she knew him the least. All she had gathered so far was that he was a tough shell all over. He had a short temper which was usually worn away quickly due to Mikey's constant 'stupidity' as he called it. He didn't seem to care much about anything, and rarely smiled or even talked and if he did, it was usually a sarcastic comment to one of his brothers. Mostly Mikey though. Come to think of it, he hadn't really said more then ten words to her since she'd met him.

Huh... he was definitely a special case.

Mona shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts as Mikey waved his hand in front of her face, "What?" She looked at him confused.

"I asked you if you wanted to come home with us after school today." Mikey smiled good naturedly at her.

Mona blinked, "Oh... I'm sorry Mikey, I was just thinking hard."

"You do that a lot don't you." He teased.

She gave him a playful nudge, "Yah, as for your question, I'd love to. If your family doesn't mind."

Mikey let out a whoop and went shooting up the air, shocking Mona at the height of his jump.

"Great! The guys are gonna be so excited, wait 'til I tell 'em!" The bell rang sharply, signaling the end of his excitement, "Crud! Gotta go, see ya Mona!"

Before she could respond he ran down the hall and disappeared.

Mona chuckled and shook her head.

_**That** one would still take a little getting used to_.

* * *

"Finally." Mona sighed as she left a tiresome class, "Time to relax." She picked up her bag and headed down the hall. A list of assignment she received today, running through her ever active brain.

She continued to absently mumble out assignment, not realizing where she was headed, until she ran into someone else, they both stumbled backwards with a loud 'oof'

Mona snapped her head up in surprise, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I was distracted and-"

"Her! She's the one!" A voice snapped

Mona stared in slight shock. That girl from the ice cream shop. She was pointing an accusing finger at Mona as two other girls stared her down like she was dead meat.

"Um, Excuse me?"

"Yah, you better ask to be excused." A petit girl with burning green eyes, and golden blond hair cut to frame her face glared at her.

"I don't-"

"Kala told us all about it. Who do you think you are!?" She cut Mona off.

Now the poor lizard girl was really confused, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, I bet." The blond girl spat out rudely as she pushed Mona aside and tramped past her with he orange haired girl and a brunet that looked Asian, and looked like she wanted to kill poor Mona Lisa.

"You'd better watch your step, or you'll regret it!" Blondie threw over her shoulder before turning down another hall.

Mona just stared after them, surprise written all over her soft green face, "Ok..." _That was weird._

* * *

"Ok Where are they- aha! Hey Mikey!" Mona called after the turtle, she felt bad for being late but she had to go home and drop off her heavy bag and maybe change into something a little more presentable. She changed from her school outfit and threw on a pink top, a mid-drift jacket and a black knee length skirt with matching boots. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony.

"Sorry Mikey, I took a detour." She smiled as Mikey waved it off.

"It's ok, come on, Leo and Don are already home, guess your stuck with me-"

Mona laughed as Raph smacked him upside the head.

Mikey rubbed the stinging spot and smirked, "Oh yah and mister no-body-wants-him-for-company. Sorry Raph, I forgot. You're just so forgettable." He dodged another swing and ran off with a taunting laugh.

Mona laughed again as she watched Raph frown at his brothers antics.

"You know, his actually pretty funny." She smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Raphael glanced at her, not entirely expecting her to say something to him but he shrugged it off.

"Yah, funny, if you find a thorn in your side funny." He snapped watching Mikey dance down the street like an idiot.

Mona shrugged, "Guess it depends on perspective." She said as if it was so obvious.

She started following the orange clad turtle down the walk, "You coming?" She asked absently over her shoulder, Raph just shrugged and followed her suit.

This was going to be one long visit.

But, it would probably be fun just the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) Sorry guys for the delay, I just kind of got caught up with another set of ninja's #smiles sheepishly3 obsessions, what are ya gonna do with 'em... But don't worry it'll wear off eventually, until then I'm afraid TMNT U is on hold for a while... sorry.**

**But I hope you like this chapter though, and don't worry I will continue this story.**

* * *

"This is where you guys live! Really." Mona stared surprised at the beautiful apartment building.

"Naw, we live up there." Mikey pointed to the very top of the building.

"The penthouse!" Mona looked at them smiling, "You guys must drive all the people underneath nuts." She teased.

Mikey pretended to be thinking for a moment, "No... not EVERYBODY... it doesn't bother Mrs. Elmer."

Mona laughed, "Right, cause one person who's probably deaf, counts out the entire building.

"She's not deaf!" Mikey defended, "She juts keeps her hearing aid off."

That did it, both started laughing like hyenas.

"Hey, if you guys are done..." Raph called them out already halfway into the building.

Mona nodded, "Right, right, sorry. Come one Mikey, I can't wait to meet your dad!"

Mikey grinned cheekily, "Whoa there missy, I think your moving kind of fast. I mean I haven't even proposed yet."

This earn him a hard smack on his arm from Mona and a slap on the back of his head from Raph.

"Idiot."

"Seriously Mikey, don't make thing awkward now." Mona grinned at him anyway, "I was just getting used to you."

Raphael snorted, "Really? Well then consider that a miracle. I live with him and I still ain't no where near used to him."

Mona Lisa let out a laugh, Mikey pouted, and Raph surprisingly grinned. That made Mikey pout even more.

"Aw cut it out guys, come on, Master splinter's probably waiting for us." And he dashed up the elevator.

Still laughing, Mona and Raph followed suite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8888888888888~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And this is master Splinter." Leo introduced the young lizard girl to the soft looking fatherly figure.

He was an ageing rat with a brown robe and a beautifully crafted walking stick, "Very nice to meet you Ms. Mona Liza." He shook her webbed hand with one of his paws.

Mona smiled, "Nice to meet you to... er, um-" She wasn't sure what to call him, sir? Master? Mister?

"Call me Master Splinter dear. Anyone who has capture the fancy of my sons is endearing enough to me." He smiled gently at her.

Mona liked him right off, he was a soft spoken, soft furred, rat, that also had an air of wisdom around him.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." She bowed slightly before she was swooped away from the gentle rat by Mikey.

"Come on Mona! Your going t have so much fun! Let's play my favorite video game, Rabid Lazers! I'm the champ!" Mikey threw himself on a leather couch and handed her a remote.

"That's because you'r the only one that ever play's, shell for brains." Raph shoved his brother over before sitting down too.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him, "Whatever bro. You're just jealous of my superior gaming skills."

Mona smiled at their little argument, Donnie came up shaking his head, "Thanks guys, that dinner is really cooking now." He snapped.

Mona looked up at him, "Need help Donnie?" She asked getting up.

"No, it's ok. It's my night to cook anyway, and besides April's gonna be here any minute, she'll help. You are a guest." He walked back into the kitchen.

Mona decided to play one with Mikey anyway.

**2 hours later**

"OH COME ON!" Mikey threw his controller down in frustration, "How are you doing this! I'm the champion here! This is so humiliating!" Mikey curled up under a couch cushion as Mona laughed in victory.

"Oh come on Mikey, don't be a sore Turtle." She teased as she handed him back the controller, "Tell you what, I'll let your tenth place high score stand ok."

Mikey glared at her, "No thank you. I'm going to read a comic or something, here Raph you get your shell kicked by a girl."

Mona laughed again and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

The orange clad turtle pretended not to notice.

"Aw, poor Mikey, I hope he doesn't take It personally." She said to Raph.

He shrugged, "It's Mikey... this is the first time he's ever gotten beaten. It'll do him good to take his gigantic ego down a notch."

They Both laughed together before Mona realized they were actually talking and laughing togeather.

She suddenly felt quezy as Raph looked at her surprised himself. For the first time since she met him, Mona notice what an intense green his eyes were.

"Um... hi?" She cleared her throat awkwardly.

Raph shifted, "Yah... hi."

Suddenly the door bell rang making them both start as Leo came out of another room and opened it.

"Hey April, Casey. It's about time, Donnie's about to go crazy in the kitchen by himself. You'd better go rescue him April." Leo quipped.

Mona stood up to go meet a pretty, pale skinned women. She had bright read hair and dark green eyes. Her face showed her intelligence and kindness. Mona liked her right off.

"Hi!" Mona smiled at her.

Leo nodded, "April this is Mona Lisa. You know the girl Mikey has been ranting about."

April studied the young green girl a moment then smiled, "Nice to meet you Mona, I'm April O'Neil and whatever the guys have told you about me is more or less true."

The females laughed.

"Come on, I got to go help Donnie. Casey, don't break anything ok. Like last time." April glared at the dark haired male.

Casey smirked, "That, babe, was all Raphy's fault. I just happened to hit that last vase."

April glared at him un-amused, "Right, that LAST one." She then took Mona's webbed hand and headed towards the kitchen.

A pillow hit Casey's face. Raph glared at his friend as he threw the pillow back at him.

Mona smiled at the guys behind her as April rolled her eyes.

"Just pretend you don't notice them. If you don't, it'll only encourage their stupidity."

Mona liked this girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N) Hi guys it's me! I hope you all haven't forgotten about me, seeing as I've been pretty much asleep in this fandom. But don't worry, my other story is almost at a close and pretty soon I'll be able to focus completely on this one. Now I'm not updating regularly yet, but I figured since you've all been so patient I'd give you this one to hold you until I really get into work.**_

_**I'd like to thank everyone for their patience and future reviews. Hopefully this chapter will put some light on certain matters. . .**_

_**Enjoy people! **_

_**And please tell me if you had fun!**_

* * *

She nearly choked on her lasagna from laughter.

Mikey had just finished telling a story about him and Leo and the old lady at Walmart who mistaken Leo for an alligator pick pocket and slapped him silly with her huge heavy red purse.

"... She practically dislodged his head! Oh man, I nearly laughed out of my shell! From a safe distance of course."

She gasped for breath, her light green face turning a dusty pink. "Oh My God!" She choked through chortles as the rest of the table was swaying through their laughter.

This was the best dinner she'd ever had, like ever.

She couldn't recall having this much fun at a dinner table with anyone. . . come to think of it, it was usually just her and a book.

Finally after a dessert dish of chocolate chip ice cream the strange, but comfortable, family gathered around in the spacious living room to just chat.

Mona Lisa listened to the conversation for the most part, some times she'd throw in an opinion but mostly she'd just observe. Not in the creepy way though, in a interested and comfortable way. She smiled softly in the corner of the large black half circle couch, as she watched April and Donnie converse about some class or other. Mikey bug Casey and Raph, Leo and Master Splinter talking about serving tea. And she couldn't help but notice the gnawing hole in her heart that was somewhat filling up watching them. She'd always had that hole for as long as she could remember.

It was a hole that grew bigger as the years went by without her parents. After they died it was like they took a piece of her with them. She'd tried to keep that gnawing feeling under comforting distractions of school work and planning everyday for her future. Just so she wouldn't think about it. But watching these people reminded her of that love only a real family could provide. That love that she had been deprived of for almost ever.

She suddenly wanted it. Badly.

"Hey Mona?"

She snapped out of her longing trance and looked at the person addressing her.

"Yes? April. Did you say something?" She shifted her attention towards the red head.

April quirked an eye brow, "You ok? You've been really silent, at dinner you were all over."

All attention turned towards her now. She smiled lightly, "Yah, I was just thinking about-" She trailed off her eyes scanning the rows of different faces.

"About what my dear?" Master Splinters soft comforting voice inquired.

Mona decided she could tell them.

"I was thinking about how lucky you all are. You know, to have each other as family. You guys seem like a really good family." She hadn't realized her voice lowered towards the end of her sentence.

Everyone looked at the other. Eyes uncertain and concerned. Nobody was sure what to say, or if they should say anything.

They all mentally decided to keep thoughts to themselves.

All, that is, except Mikey. He didn't catch that part.

"Don't you have a family?"

They all gave him silent death glares. Mikey ignored it, as usual.

The lizard girl looked at him steadily, nothing showing on her face, but whoever was close enough could see the feelings flash behind her soft brown eyes.

"I-I. . . no. I lost them when I was really young." Her face fell slightly before she lifted it up, bravely going on, "No worries though, I've been going on pretty well on my own."

"Oh. Sorry." This time the orange clad turtle boy got the memo.

Mona smiled at him, "It's ok Mikey, I know you meant well. Besides, can't hide facts, that are true."

"That may be, but from now on young lady you are considered as part of this family." The soft rat smiled.

"Yah! You totally are now!" Mikey jumped up, his good nature restored.

"Welcome to the posse little lady." Casey flashed her a dimple grin.

April gave her a quick side hug, "Glad to have you."

Donnie and Leo nodded in solid agreement.

The lizard girl smiled, a warm glow spreading through her as she was excepted into this, granted unorthodox, family. But it was still a family.

Mikey attacked her and enveloped her in an excited hug.

Yah, considering she didn't have real one, this one was going to do just fine. The party returned to it's normal excitement, this time, Mona was involved in it like before.

Through her laughter her eyes found Raphael leaning against the far wall of the room, this time he was the lost in silent thought one.

She vaguely wondered what he was thinking about.

And. . . what was he staring so hard at?

* * *

"She's what!"

"You heard right Joy, that new lizard girl actually got in the gang."

The miserly blonde girl growled in disgust, "After almost four years of keeping anyone from getting their attention. . . UGH!" She kicked the nearest wall, "Cala! What did you hear exactly?" She hissed.

The curly orange haired girl bit her green lipstick covered lips, "Um, that she-"

A loud giggle cut her off.

Joy's green eyes narrowed menacingly as she stared around the corner.

Mona Lisa and Mikey were walking down the hall, Donatello was chatting on the phone behind them.

"That little-" She mumbled heatedly, "She's walking in on the wrong turf." With a huff she stomped out, Cala and the Asian girl behind her.

Mona spotted them in a second and her smile dropped off her face.

Mikey and Donnie looked the same.

"What are you doing here Joy?" Mikey snapped suddenly and rather harshly. Mona was surprised he could do harsh.

Joy ignored him and glared at Mona, "You! What do you think you can accomplish with this?" She spat.

"Um. . . what exactly are you talking about? I'm still not sure really." The brown eyed mutant stated firmly. These girls never made their strangeness against her clear.

Cala piped up, rather suddenly, "Moving in on our territory!"

Joy nearly slapped her with her devilish green eyes the words 'shut the hell up' could be seen through them.

Cala instantly shrunk away.

The Asian girl had remained silent. Mona figured she was the scary one of the group, the tall, silent, brooding one.

"Oh your still on that?" Donnie spoke in a very nonchalant way, making Joy angrier, "Jeez Joy, get over yourself."

"Yah." Mikey glared, his baby blue's hard now, "And leave Mona out of your line of fire. She didn't do anything wrong to you."

Before the lizard girl could speak up Donnie took hold of her elbow from behind and began guiding her away.

Mikey followed closely after, Mona couldn't help but peek behind them one more time.

The three girls each held different expressions.

Joy held a look that Mona knew meant that the blonde would be her worst nightmare any chance she got.

The Asian. . . her face was hard and unreadable.

Cala girl? What was that? Remorse? No, couldn't be. Longing was more like it. But. . ._ longing_ for what?

* * *

"What's with that?" Mona finally asked out loud as they walked down another hall away from the three bullies.

Mikey shrugged and suddenly became interested in a crack on the floor.

Don sighed, "Of course, I have to explain." He smiled wryly at Lisa, "That wasn't actually our fight though. Joy and Lotus have been after our brother forever, since 8th grade actually."

"After them?" her eyes widened in confusion.

"Yah, literally. At first Raph went out with Joy, Leo tried one date, but they eventually got over bearing and _very_ possessive. Leo cut it first. Raphael. . . well nobody knows what happened with Raphy or when he cut it. Before we knew it they claimed them and hate any new girl anywhere near them."

"Yah." Now Mikey piped up, "The poor girl that tried last time with Raph. . . oh god. Inhuman."

Mona looked shocked for a moment as she noticed their grave looks, "W-what did they do to her?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"They literally stripped her in the middle of the cafeteria." Donatello's face was emotionless.

Mikey shuddered, "and they call us guys pigs. . . Poor girl had to leave, never saw her again. Of course Donnie-"

"Was appalled." Donatello cut Mikey off abruptly, Mona ignored this as he went on, "I couldn't even stand it, Raph was _this_ close to murdering those two."

Mona gulped, "So-so why don't you guys kick them out? Your dad owns this place right?"

Mikey nodded, "Yah but those girls dads have . . . um, what'd you call it Donnie?"

The purple clad turtle looked at his younger brother seriously, "Political influences. In short, they could pull strings and shut us down. And that can't happen, we're the best collage in 30 states, and getting shut down over a bunch of jerk girls is way to satisfying to them. Their not worth that mush. So the best thing for us to do is to lay low and-"

"Stay single all our lives." Mikey sighed almost wistfully.

"Yah. To make it blunt."

Mona Lisa had been fidgeting all the way down the hall as they walked. Donnies and hers physics class was looming in view, "What about you and Mikey?"

This time Mikey's face went hard.

Donnie looked at his little brother unsure, "Um. . . that's not really. . . up for discussion yet." He smiled sheepishly.

Her curiosity was peaked, but, being well mannered she knew when not to pry, so she decided to leave it for when they were ready, "Ok then. Here's class. See ya Mikey."

But he was already gone.

Lisa looked at Don concerned.

Donnie just shrugged, "That's Mikey for you." He laughed lightly, "Never stays in one place too long."

Then he ducked into the class.

Mona stared down the hall, something was amiss here. . .

* * *

Her breath was coming heavily. It was mid still early autumn so the weather wasn't too cool. The sun was bright, her brown locks fell messily around her light green face. Her soft leathery skin was burning under the still pretty hot sun.

The loud 'poing, poing' of the orange ball filled her head as she watched, body ready to block.

Casey dribbled in front of her narrowing eyes, he had on a grin that said all. She was planning on wiping it off.

He darted, faking a move to the right, she jumped, missing as he whirled his wiry body and jumped a well way up, slam dunking that annoying ball, making the net swoosh in victory.

Mona stood there, bent over, her webbed fingers spread over her knees as she bent forward trying to catch her breath. So she wasn't in excellent shape. So sue her.

Casey's loud cheering went off as he danced like a goof ball.

She looked up, a good spots grin gracing her features as she watched Raph give his best friend a high five.

"Aw man, did you see that! What! So killed it there!" Casey whooped as Mikey walked up pouting.

"No fair is more like it, seriously guys, you called us out of court several times and ignored it when it was you." He crossed his pine green arms.

Mona laughed breathlessly, "It's ok," she panted, "Mikey, we'll- get 'em next time." She leaned against the young turtles body for support.

"Yah right!" Raph smirked, "Like you could stay conscious enough to play another one."

This remark caught her off guard as her competitive juices began to flow, '"Is that so." She straightened.

Casey stopped hollering and looked at her as she crossed her arms defiantly, "Wuh oh, Raphy boy, I think you made the pretty little mutant girl mad." He grinned cheekily.

Mona smirked back, "Mad? No. Just giving me the motivation to prove him wrong. Ready Mikey?"

Mikey's face lit up, "So ready Mona. Let's kick their shells."

"Um, FYI I don't got a shell and, as if!" Casey snapped back.

"Enough talk. Prove your win wasn't dumb luck." Mona snapped through good humoredly, "Or-" She looked at them deviously, "Are you two chicken?"

Mikey whooped and threw himself into a mess of teasing clucks and jerky movement.

Raphael's green eyes narrowed at them, "You so asked for it."

Casey rubbed his hands together, "All right little lady." He grinned, "Game on!"

* * *

"That last slam dunk was awesome Mona! I didn't know you could jump that high!" Mikey was hopping around the tuckered lizard as she waited to catch her breath.

"Believe me Mikey, neither did I." She pushed at her hair, which was sticking to her skin from the heat, "Hope you gentlemen's ego's aren't too bruised." She smirked playfully at the fallen players.

Casey was lying dramatically spread out on the cool green grass, "You-you kidding, I cou- so go another-" His head fell to one side, exhausted, "Round." He finished feebly.

Raphael was more in shape but still pretty tired. At least he was sitting up, "Yah right. Pfft, beginners luck." He spat in his rough voice.

Mikey let out a chuckle, "Raphy's not used to losing to a girl."

This got him a scoff from his older brother.

Mona Lisa smiled, "It's ok Raph. At least Leo and Donnie weren't here to witness your defeat at the moves of an inexperienced basketball player." Her grin widened.

Raph looked at her stiffly for a second before his face broke out into his own playful grin.

The way his dark green face lit up suddenly took Mona off guard as she blinked rapidly. For some reason her brain felt like it stopped working in that sudden moment. She tried to convince herself it was nothing.

_Just exhaustion, that's all it was. Yah_. Nothing to do with his white smile and it's stunning affects against his dark skin.

Raph stood up, completely oblivious to her shocked state, "Well, come on Mikey, we'd better head home. Ya know Leo and Splinter how they get."

Mikey nodded, "Aw, well, see ya Mona." He gave her a quick one armed hug that got her out of her brain stunned moment.

"Oh, yah ok. Sure, see you guys tomorrow. Say hi to master Splinter for me."

Raph grunted in response before picking up his basketball and fist bumping Casey on his way out while Mikey bound up behind him energetically refreshed apparently.

Casey turned toward the now fully functioning lizard girl, "So, ya need an escort to your place?" He smiled, his dimples showing.

Mona smiled back, "Thanks Casey but I bet Aprils waiting for you. See ya 'round okay?"

He flashed a grin at her with a wink, "Yah totally, catch ya later little lady." He smiled one last time and jumped on his black skate board, rolling down the side walk and out of her sight.

Mona stood there, now noticing the sun was setting, the sky was splashed with bright oranges, pinks, and light blues. She smiled contently to herself. Maybe she'd finally found that one place she really belonged.

She picked up her school bag and headed down the sidewalk towards the dorms.

Completely unaware of the blond girl that was glaring murderously at her from the other side of the field.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N) It's not really long but it starts a very important jump in the stories plot so i hope it's good anyway. Have fun with it Ya'll!**

* * *

"Finally." Mona yawned as she pushed her rolling desk chair back.

She'd been up late studying for next weeks exam and her head, eyes, and back ached all over. She rubbed one sleep deprived eye and glanced at her table clock with the other one.

_Oh god? Two in the morning? How'd that happen?_ And she had classes starting at six. _Well, at least I'll get five hours in._

She slid off the chair staggering slightly before flopping on her comfortable bed. Her hair splayed all over her neck and pillow. She was too tired to adjust herself, her arms bend backwards, her head laying on the lavender scented pillow.

Slowly, her eye lids became heavier and her brain became fuzzier. Her heart slowed, her breathing did too.

Mona Lisa finally drifted off to sleep. Not a worry in her head now.

_The time was 2:15._

* * *

It was a loud sharp sound. Sudden. So sudden that Lisa almost didn't have time to register it as she jolted awake. She heard footsteps jog as lightly as they could away from her door.

She quickly threw her bare green legs over her bed and softly walked towards the door. Her brain was in full function now, slight fear crept up her spine.

_Who the heck could be playing tricks at this time of night?_

She threw a look over her shoulder at her clock. The digital neon numbers said_ 3:35._

Whoever it was better have a good excuse for waking her from her much needed sleep.

She slipped on a black sweater that reached mid thigh on her and unlocked the door slowly. She poked her head out.

Silent dark hallway met her eyes and ears.

She stepped out and looked further out.

Nothing. _Ok then?_

She turned back around to head inside when a large white piece of paper stabbed with a thumb tack into her door caught her eyes. She reached out and pulled the paper free. Through the dark she read the words big and scribbled.

_GET OUT NOW!_

_What?_

She opened her room door and gasped. Smoke was filling her room up. She flicked on the light and saw her dresser was on fire! The fire was spreading rapidly.

Before Mona could think she ran out the room and down the hall, banging on every door along the way.

"Get up! Fire! Fire!" She yelled, receiving an almost immediate, if slurred response from the dorms.

Every person that came out she told to run down the other floors and wake the house. Quickly she reached the fire alarm and pulled. The building burst alive as Mona ran down the stairs to try to get the door open.

* * *

She shivered, despite the heat rolling off her. Her dark brown eyes reflected the flames that were now almost out of control. She coughed slightly from the smoke that was rising from the almost gone building. The fire had rapidly gotten out of control and they nearly didn't make it. Beside a few injuries though, everyone in the dorm was out and all right for the most part.

Mona was sitting on the curb opposite the building, wrapped in a police blanket despite the thick air she was cold, watching as the fire fighters swarmed with hoses and flame retardants, trying to keep the fire under danger from reaching other buildings.

Next to Mona a girl was bawling in a guys arm saying how her parents would never let her finish collage now.

A guy on the other side was texting furiously on his phone trying to get the story out first online

Mona saw the dorm manager standing next to an officer talking to him, bleary eyed, hair askew, her, should be ironed, grey suit wrinkled.

The air was thick. Mona looked up at the now polluted with flames and thick choking smoke sky. Her eyes and ears were blurring out the horrid sights and sound of the running people and sirens high pitched squeals.

And to think, this had started from her room. But how? As far as she could remember she had nothing flame creating in there. Unless clothes had the ability to secretly burst into flames when least expected now.

"Mona?" She heard her name from behind snapped her out of her huddled thoughts.

"Mikey? Guys? What'r you doing here?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"Our dad owns this place remember." Mikey grinned slightly at her.

"Are you ok?" Donnie asked, concern evident in his voice.

"What happened? How'd this start?" Leo jumped in, pointing at the mess in front of them.

"Who's fault was it." Raph grumbled, glaring at the fire that was trying to live through the fire fighters attempts.

Mona just shrugged, "Fine thanks. I don't know how it started, or whose fault it is." She shifted in her blanket more, "Maybe it was mine?"

They all gave her blank stares.

"I don't see how it could be though," She continued, " I had nothing fire starting in my room. The only hot thing is the warm water in my bathroom." She shrugged again, "Besides, my clothes dresser was on fire when I looked back inside after I found this." She opened her fist where the paper was crumpled in her grasp.

Donnie took it and read it with slight disgust, "Who gave this to you?"

"I don't know that either. None of this makes sense." She sighed rubbing her temples tiredly now.

Mikey shook his head, "Whatever guys. It's like four in the morning. I'm too tired to think."

Raph scoffed, "You never think Mikey."

"Come on Mona." Leo cut in wisely, "Let go."

She looked at them surprised, "Go? Go where?"

"Oh yah, were here to take you home with us. And don't worry about the space, we got plenty." Donnie smiled at her.

She shook her head, "Oh no, I couldn't guys, really. The dorm manager is arranging for us all to stay at a hotel until we figure out what to do. You guys don't have to-"

The turtle brothers weren't going to hear it. Both Mikey and Leo took one of her hands and grasped her elbows lifting her to her feet effortlessly. Raph ran ahead and started their van while Donnie opened the front passengers seat.

Mikey and Leo lead her there and lifted her into the van before she could protest any further.

Donnie grinned at her as he gave her gentlemanly bow, "We insist. Really."

Mona laughed as she buckled in her seat belt, "What did I do to deserve meeting you guys?" She joked with a smile.

Mikey poked his head from the back as Leo climbed into the drivers seat, "Your welcome!" He said excitedly.

She let out a tired giggle as the van started down the road and away from the remaining ruins of the fire site.

The shock of it would settle in later. But right now, a yawn split her head, she was too tired for shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) Finally! I got this done, Phew, took me forever, I don't know why... I think my Muse whent on Vaca or something because I just barley pushed this out. It's mostly a filler, you know, helping get the story to the next step.**

**Thanks for your patience and reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Mona woke up and stretched her soft green limbs. Her body felt something different. What was it? Her eye lids fluttered open and she saw where she was. This wasn't her comfortable dorm room. The events of last night flew through her mind. The fire from her dresser. The note... the boys? Now she remembered clearly, the Hamato brothers had taken them to their home and given her this comfortable guest room to sleep in.

She looked at the room now properly. She was too tired to see anything the first time. The room was a fair size, not bigger then her dorm but almost as big. It was a nice comfortable colors, beige, soft blues, and greys, and whites, a splash of black here and there. She got up and realized she was still in her PJ's... _dang, I was wearing this when the guys brought me here?_

She felt a slight blush creep up her light green face. _Well, they were probably too worried to notice_. That's when she realized she didn't have anything to change into...

A knock came on the room door. It was too light to be one of the guys.

Mona opened it slowly, "Um... yes?"

She was met with the pale, bright eyes face of April O'Neil, "Oh Mona Honey, your awake, the guys called me and told me about your horrible ordeal." The older female let herself in and closed the door.

"Must have been scary." April's face showed real consurne. Mona felt nice to see somebody she barley knew genuinly cared what happend to her.

"Not really, in those situations you just gotta keep your head." Mona Lisa smiled and sat on the bed, crossing her pink pj pants legs comfortably.

April smiled now, "Yah, Donnie told me nobody knows how it started and you said it started from you dresser?"

Mona shrugged, "I really don't know... it's like my clothes just burst into flames." The cause of the fire really boggled her mind.

At her words April fell into thought, then she looked up brightly, "Speaking of clothes!" She stood up and went to the door to pick up a white plastic bag that Mona didn't notice before, '"I got you something to wear, just until we could go shopping and help you out." She dumped some pretty clothing articles on the comfortable bed.

Mona looked at the array of pinks, reds, purples, and even yellows. Not really her style but hey, beggars can't be choosers and besides, it was nice of April to bring anything.

"Their some of my smaller stuff, you know because your not as tall as me." The young woman smiled as she picked up a bright red shirt, "Bet you could make 'em work anyway." Her bright green eyes looked Mona's figure up and down, "Hum... you definitely got the hips for it."

Mona suddenly felt self conscious, she'd never really thought about her looks before. To her it never mattered, just so long as she came off as neat and tidy. Most of her time was spent on homework or studying just for the heck of it, not... looks.

"Um, thanks I guess?"

April noticed her discomfort and let out an airy laugh, "Don't worry about it Mona. Your cute without those problems. Here, put this on, don't want to go walking around in pink hello kitty's now do we." She needled the young lizard girl.

Mona blushed lightly, "No, I don't. But hey, how'd you know I needed clothes?" She asked suddenly realizing she hadn't told anyone of her problem.

April grinned as she headed out the door, "Leo called me."

Then she left leaving Mona to decide on just exactly what that meant.

She blushed again, _Dang it! And here I was hoping nobody noticed!_

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. That WAS not HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!" Joy yelled at her minions angrily.

Lotus looked at her stoney, "I am sorry Joy, but it was the fastest way to do it."

Calla stood there, refusing to speak, least she make things more difficult on herself.

Joy was not happy at all. After that dorms fire you'd think she'd back off. But then she found out that the turtle brothers had actually taken that lizard girl INTO their OWN home to STAY!

That was just unacceptable.

The blond girls green eyes glared into space as her brain tried to work around this problem. Nobody knew why she was so bent on making any girl near the brothers lives miserable, not even Lotus knew completely, and she was in on most things. Calla was a different story that nobody understood.

Joy suddenly turned her eyes on Calla. The curly orange haired girl bit her lip. _What is it this time?_

"Calla, sweetie, I just thought of something brilliant." Joy informed the younger girl, wrapping an arm attentively aroundd her. The way her voice fell from angry to sickeningly sweet always creeped Calla out but she forced a smile.

"Ok?"

"You, my dear, are going to make your self very useful this week." Joy grinned, it made Calla shiver.

_Great, now what dastardly plot had the blond hatched?_

* * *

_Where was everybody?_

Mona Lisa had put on that bright red Tee of Aprils and a black knee length skirt. She pulled up her hair in a messy pony, and walked out to find nobody anywhere? Not even in the kitchen or in front of the T.V.

Had they all gone out and left her here at their house alone? It was Friday and even though Mona was used to heading to class by now, she didn't worry about it. According to Donnie Master Splinter had informed the board that Mona couldn't make it to class today.

Mona brushed it off as no biggie. She wasn't feeling to hot anyway. Maybe that's where they all went. School. _Duh._ She suddenly felt very lonely.

Then a sharp crash caught her attention. Mona quickly followed a series of noises that sounded like somebody fighting.

She went up the stairs and, forgetting about manners, reached for a door. The second she opened it a turtle came bolting through and barreled her over down into the opposite wall.

"Mikey!" Mona gasped as the turtle looked down at her surprised as she was. Mikey was currently squashed on top of her and his shell made him really, _really_, heavy. Mona squirmed uncomfortably as the other three came out of the room surprised to see her flattened under their brother. Donnie realized her uncomfortable situation first.

"Mona Lisa!" He walked over and rolled Mikey off of her while Leo preceded in helping her up.

"You ok?" Leo asked carefully.

Mona dusted herself off and looked at them reproachfully, "What are you guys doing? Trying out for circus or something?" She bent her back to see if it hurt. She was ok, maybe a rug burn on her elbows, but otherwise ok.

The turtles all grinned at her. Confusing her.

"Sorry Mona, didn't mean for our training session to roll over you." Mikey quipped, "You ok though, right?" His baby blues asked sincerly sorry for flattening her, "And for the record it was Raphs fault!" He defanded.

Raphael rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Typical Mikey.

"Yah ok, great. I'm fine." Mona answered, "But that still doesn't explain why you were giving Mikey a flying lesson? Training?"

Leo took her hand gently and lead her into the room, "We were participating our Ninjitsu." He explained simply, like that was completly normal thing to say.

Mona satered, "You what? Like Karate?" She was tottaly lost now.

Raph snorted, while Mikey and Donnie grinned at her.

"No, It's an ancient fighting style that our Master splinter teaches us. Since we were kids actually." Leo explained politly.

"Why?"

"Because... it's been passed down from his masters master masters to his masters master to his-"

"Ok, Ok! I get it. So it's like, tradition?"

"Yep!" Mikey smiled and threw an arm around her, "And I'm the best one!" he smiled cheekily.

"That's kind of cool." Mona smiled now, she figured if she was going to stay here for a while she might as well get used to strange surprises.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Donnie called walking down the hall.

The group answered with happy 'yes's'... or whatever.

"Scrambled Eggs!" Mikey yelled as he frog jumped over Raphael.

Mona giggled, _hum, maybe their surprises would be fun after all._

* * *

"How about this one?" April pulled out a soft pink dress form a near by rack.

Mona studied it and noticed it wasn't really her usual kaki outfit style. She looked at the small bag in her hand and noticed nothing they'd picked out was. Ok so maybe she should higher up her style.

"Try that red one." She pointed to a short red dress with spaghetti straps.

April smiled, "I have the same one at home, it's good for a date." She looked at Mona quizzically, "Do you do dates?"

Mona shrugged, "Never really thought about that stuff before. Besides nobodies ever asked. I'm not really dating material anyway." The young lizard girl smiled ruefully. It didn't really bother her on the inside anyway.

April shrugged, pushing back some loose strands of red hair, "So, Yay, or Nay?"

"Okay." Lisa giggled as the older female handed the dress to her.

"Come on, "Casey's probably got ants in his pants from waiting." April joked as she lead Mona to the exit.

They paid and headed out chatting comfortably.

"There you guys are! Sheesh, how long odes it take to pick a dress?!" The young man looked at them exasperatedly, his face irritated.

April nudged him playfully frowning, "Give us a break Jones, we actually like to take time to pick clothes that look good. Unlike some people."

Casey scoffed, "Yah, you and the entire world of females. Us Guys do it fast and painlessly."

Mona giggled, "Was that before or after you guys invented baggy jeans?"

Casey grinned, "Be it jeans or towel, as long as it's durable and workable then we're good."

The three young people continued down the crowded Mall. Mona saw a couple of people from their collage, she vaguely wondered why young people loved this place so much. She was never a crowd person and it didn't really make sense to waste so much time at these places. Call her old or whatever, but she had priorities to meet.

The warm autumn air hit her face as they walked out the store. Mona looked at the crowded parking lot, the smell of gas and rubber tinting her nostrils.

"Did you hear me?"

":What?" Mona snapped her attention away from a young couple embracing in the middle of the side walk. Weirdo's.

"I said, Me and Casey have a couple of stuff to get done, you need a ride back or-"

A loud horn sounded off behind them. All three turned to see the turtle's van rolling up.

"Never mind then." April shrugged, "See ya Mona."

Casey nodded a quick good by and followed his attractive girlfriend down the road to their car.

Mona watched them go slowly, noticing how Casey absently put his hand out for Aprils bags and took her hand in his other one. From what anybody has told her those two have been together since their teen years. Lisa couldn't help wondering if she would find that some time maybe. _Not that it was important..._

The van beeped again making her snap back to reality. Man, she really needed to focus. _Just get back at the guys place and maybe Donnie has a good book you can stimulate your brain with_. She thought to herself.

She quickly opened the shot gun side and took a bouncing step up, before slipping in, shutting the door and clipping her seat belt.

"Took ya long enough."

"Raph?" Mona turned, his rough voice startling her, "Oh, I thought you were Leo or- never mind." She shook her head and placed her bags at her feet, "Why'd you come get me?" She asked absently.

Raph shrugged, "Leo said he had a Japanese class or somethin' Sent me to do his errands so I..." His quick green eyes flashed at her for a second before going back to the road, "Figured you needed a ride."

Mona smiled a softly, "Nice of you really. I swear you guys are making me feel spoilt." She grinned now, her light green face brightening, "Giving me a penthouse, food, taking me shopping, buying me new materials for school, now your even chaperoning me. Too much really." She was teasing, but she meant well, they all really were sweet for helping her out like this.

She heard the red clad turtle snort next to her. Raph was a hard case, this she knew. But maybe the time she'll spend with them would get him to open up. And didn't he say he came to pick her up on his own? That was sweet of him.

She ran her webbed fingers through her soft hair, "So... how's things?" She suddenly realized she hadn't really had an actual one on one conversation with this turtle.

Raph shrugged nonchalantly, pulling up to a red light, "Nothin' Don's out to his science club thing, Mikey's at the movies and Leo's learning Japanies for some reason."

Mona was interested, "And- what do you do?" She asked casually.

He shrugged again, "Not really for public stuff. Just, hang around, tuned up my bike, talk with Casey. I'm not really grand scale."

_Interesting, guess we have more in common then I thought_, "So you're the simple guy. Not lookin' to catch any goals." That was ok, even though she was all goals, she just worked on them on her own.

"Never really cared for that stuff." He turned down a posh street.

"Funny, seems so easy to do now that I've heard it out loud." She leaned back and stretched, "I never really had anything to look forward too except my goals. Probably why I'm such a social blank." She smiled softly.

To her surprise Raph laughed, "You a social blank? Your kidding right? Your like the most social chic I've ever met."

Now that surprised her, "How so?"

Raph pulled in on another red light, he turned to look at her this time, "Everyone knows you. Donnie even said you were chipper with the professors."

_Hum_, "Yah, but... it's not like I actually let anyone know me,me. Sorry that doesn't even make sense." She hid her face with her hair, "I'm just polite and say hi and talk friendly. It's not like... social people get in on everything, and everyone. I'm just... me, alone. Always have been." _Always will be_. But she left that part unsaid.

She felt Raphaels intense eyes still on her. _God, why was this stupid light so long?!_

"We like you."

Simple three worded sentence. Caught her comletly off, "Huh?" She looked at him now.

The dark green turtle figured he's said too much, he was stepping out of his hard shell, not good, "Um, I mean, master Splinter says your a charm, Leo, Donnie, they rave about your manner and brains and stuff and Mikey's crushing so hard it's sick. Casey thinks your cool... April too."

She couldn't help it really, "What about you?" _Why do you care? He's obviously putting them all as a whole_.

Raph actually stared in surprise, "I- Me? I um..."

_He's stuttering? Why? Now I really want to know._

"I, your... fun I guess." He finished lamely.

Mona felt her self get a tad disappointed by that small answer, she wasn't sure why though, "Oh, Yah, well... thanks."

The light changed. _Finally!_ The car ride went on in silence, but to Mona, the awkwardness made it noisy. _Why the heck was it awkward now?_

Raph pulled up the van into the garage and they both stepped out.

Neither spoke still, it seemed to Mona Raph was trying to avoid looking at her.

She sighed, _hopefully this odd feeling would wear off by lunch. The last thing I want is to cause awkwardness in this family._


End file.
